onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Squadron
Squadron (戦隊, Sentai) is an extra chapter included with Volume 11. Summary King is visiting Saitama's apartment again, showing him a new series called ZOO-MEN and explaining the plot and the message behind the show. They were discussing the similarities of the show to the Hero Association, until Genos arrives and King asks Genos' opinion on team based heroes, which the former completely disregards that ideology and the show. Genos then hands Saitama a letter from the Hero Association. At the Z-City's Hero Association Branch, the staff is explaining to the B-Class heroes; Wild Horn, Pink Hornet, Trap Tengu and Smell Master their mission to capture a wolf level monster, which is to be used for medical purposes and assigned Wild Horn as the leader. The location of the monster is in the forest between Z-City and Y-City. Wild Horn gives orders to the other heroes to catch the monster, but only entrusts Saitama with a map. Saitama offered himself to handle the monster if the plan goes awry and things get out of hand, which offended Wild Horn and prompts him to demonstrate his weapon. In the forest the heroes prepare traps and notice scratch marks on the trees, while Saitama was distracted by a vending machine. This annoys Wild Horn who lectures Saitama on his lack of heroism. As the heroes go ahead, Saitama notices a large hole in the vending machine and footprints. Saitama tried to warn the heroes, but they left him behind. Meanwhile at the Z-City's Hero Association Branch, Guiches is discussing the monster's escape with a staff member, admitting the reason they want the monster alive is to sell its scales for money and not medical purposes. They immediately get a call from Metal Knight, where he revealed the cage that the monster escaped from is hard enough for a Demon level monster to escape from but the medication and environment it was situated in promoted an acceleration of the growth and viciousness of it. The staff member wanted to contact an S-Class hero, but Guiches reassures him that there are 5 B-Class heroes who could handle the threat. In the forest, Scaledon fell into the trap, after it was lured by the scent. The monster tried to break free only to release another trap. Smell Master tried to use a smell to paralyze it, but was struck by the monsters attack. The creature breaks free and quickly devours the heroes. Saitama appears shortly after by following the sound, complaining he was left behind and demands for the monster to spit them out. The monster promptly eats Saitama as well, causing the hero to come to the conclusion that bringing in the monster alive isn't an option. He meets the eaten heroes in the stomach and punches the monster, killing it, stating they share the responsibility. Thinking to himself, he realized that fiction and reality is different and working alone is for the best. At the lab Bofoi was thinking about what to do with Guiches and decided to get him out of the picture until it settles down and bring him back. Bofoi remarked his dislike of the higher ups in the Hero Association, but admits they are predictably easily manipulated. At home, King asks Saitama about his mission, while both play a video game. Saitama expresses his belief about teamwork and its shortcomings. While Saitama's video game character gets poisoned, he asks King for help, only for the latter not to provide any after what Saitama said earlier. Characters in order of appearance #King (Cover) #Saitama (Cover) #Genos (Cover) #ZOO-MEN #Wild Horn #Pink Hornet #Trap Tengu #Smell Master #Scaledon #Guiche #Bofoi Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Omake Category:Volume 11 Chapters